Loving Embry
by NewYorkCountry
Summary: April Black comes to La Push from Syracuse, New York. She didn't expect much. What she found was the love of her life and a future with two great families. April will be throw into the world of werewolves/shape shifter and vampires from the stories her dad told her as a child. Welcome to April's new life.
1. Prolouge:Embry

**I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Embry**

When I came to La Push I only expected to make a couple friends, get closer to my cousins and Uncle, finish high school, then go off to college.

That all changed when I met him. My one and only. Our lives depended on each other. Our worlds would shatter without each other. My true love. Embry.


	2. Moving

**I don't own Twilight**

**Moving**

I'm moving to La Push, Washington from my beloved home of Syracuse, New York. My name is April Black, I'm 17 years old. I'm moving to La Push with my mom Carol, my dad Chris, my twin May, and my 13 year old brother Daniel. We're moving to La Push to be closer to my dad's older brother, my Uncle Billy and my cousins Rachel and Jacob. Rachel's twin Rebecca moved to Hawaii with her husband six years ago. I'm sad to be moving to La Push from New York, I'll miss the many sunny days of New York and the crisp winters, but till college I'm in rainy La Push.

My dad moved to New York when he attended Syracuse University. He was going move back to La Push after college, but he fell in love with my. He hasn't been back in 10 years.

After the three day journey I'm beat. We are having the truck with our stuff drop it at the new house, but tonight my family is staying in Uncle Billy's living room.

As we pulled up to the little red house, the front door opened and out came Jacob with a tall bronze haired girl, with Uncle Billy rolling in his wheel chair close behind.

For once it wasn't raining, but it still wasn't sunny like in New York. We got out of the car and was immediately greeted by Jacob and Uncle Billy. I got out and hugged Jacob and Uncle Billy and waved at the bronze haired girl in Jacob's arms.

"Hey, Jacob its good to see you. Its been awhile. When did you get so tall?"

Jacob laughed. "Maybe if you visited more often the change wouldn't be so big."

"Good to see you Jake. You too Uncle Billy." I smiled.

"Oh April, this is Nessie. Nessie this is April, her twin May, and brother Daniel. They're my cousins. And this is my Uncle Chris and Aunt Carol." Jake introduced.

"Nice to meet you all" Nessie smiled.

"Hey where's Rachel?" Mom asked.

"Oh she's out with her boyfriend, Paul. She'll be back later", Jake replied.

"Well Jake I have to go before my dad freaks. See you later." Nessie said as she pecked Jake on the cheek. "Bye all" Nessie said as she walked towards her car with a wave.

"Bye Nessie" Jake yelled as she pulled away.

"Well lets get inside before it decides to rain again." Uncle Billy sugguested.

"Yeah, good idea" dad said.

Dad, Daniel, and I headed towards the car to get the overnight bags, while mom and May went inside with Jake and Uncle Billy.

Once everything was inside and everyone was settled for the night it was 10:30 and once again raining.

Suddenly out of nowhere a piercing howl broke through the air. Jacob's head snapped up and he quickly stood.

"Well good night, see you in the morning" Jacob said as he nearly ran to his room.

"That was weird" Daniel said as mom, May and I shared a weird look. Dad and Uncle Billy shared a knowing look that no one else seemed to catch.

"Well, just wait soon you'll be doing weird things too Daniel." Uncle Billy said.

"I'll let you get to sleep. See you all in the morning." Uncle Billy said as he started rolling towards his room.

"Good night" we all called as he rolled through the door to his room.

I don't know why, but I had a feeling that knowing glance between dad and Uncle Billy was going o tog somewhere.

Just as I thought that Rachel walked through the door.

"Hi Rachel." May and I said as we got off the floor to greet our cousin.

"Oh, hi, its nice to see you guys. I forgot you were coming today." Rachel said as she went over to hug mom, dad, and Daniel after hugging us.

"Its good to see you all. Its been awhile since I've seen you all." Rachel smiled.

"You were a cute little three year old the last time I saw you, Daniel."

Daniel blushed.

"Well, I'll go to bed so I don't disturb you guys, see you in the morning."

"Night Rachel" We called back to Rachel.


	3. The house

**I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**The House**

In the morning we all got up and mom made breakfast. Then after breakfast Rachel's boyfriend, Paul showed up and we were all introduced. Besides being intimidatingly tall and having a slight temper, Paul seemed nice.

Around 9:30 we all headed to the new house with Jacob, Paul, and Rachel in tow. Nessie was going to meet us at the house at 10:00.

When we pulled up to the house it was beautiful. It was a large two-story house with a wrap around porch, painted white with blue shutters.

My room, May's, Daniel's were on the second floor along with a bathroom.

Mom and dad's room, the living room, the kitchen, dining room, pantry, sunroom, and guestroom was on the first floor.

With the help of the guys the boxes were all in the house and in the individual rooms to be put away by 11:00.

My room was a light bluish white color. My bedspread, once it was put on , was a blue, white, and black with small floral patterns.

After the boxes were put in the rooms stopped for lunch. Jacob and Paul inhaled their food in the time it took me to eat a quarter of my meal. Then we were left to unpack all the boxes and get settled.

The beginning of my senior year would be next Monday, September 6th. In New York it would be a warm 75 degrees. In La Push it is a cool 55 degrees.

I was a little bummed May and I had to move right before our senior year. We were attending La Push High the same reservation school as Jacob. May and I would stick out we were only half Quileute so our skin was a shade or two lighter, but it was still pretty dark. We had the Quileute black hair and the brown eyes, so hopefully we won't stick out too much.

Jacob said that he and his friends were going to show May and I to our classes the first day to get to know the school.

It was going to be nice to be closer to my cousins. I can't wait to finish my senior year.

I asked Jake what school Nessie went to and he said she was home schooled by her grandmother and father at her house on the outskirts of Forks, but she comes down to the rez as often as her mom and dad let her.

Maybe this will be a good year. I have a feeling it will be.


	4. School

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**School**

I woke up at 6:30 to an annoying beeping and May yelling "hurry up and get ready, April."

"Ok, ok" I grumbled as I rolled out of bed.

I pulled on my favorite pair of black boot cut jeans, my favorite Yankees shirt and a pair of black and white sneakers.

May had on a white knee length skirt and a pink shirt that said "LOVE PINK" on the front with white flats.

I had my hair pulled back into a pony tail with a black headband. While May had her hair down with a pink headband.

May was practically bouncing down the stairs. "I can't wait, its our senior year." May squealed.

"Calm down May, its just school." I sighed.

We walked into the kitchen were mom had cereal, juice, and toast ready.

Dad, Daniel, and mom were already seated and eating.

"Hey girls ready for your first day of your senior year?" Mom asked.

"No." I replied. "Yes." May squealed.

"How about you Daniel? Ready for your first day of 8th grade?" Dad asked.

"I guess" Daniel shrugged.

"Well, you better get going, the bus will be here in five minutes." Mom said as May and I finished our cereal and juice.

"Ok, love you mom, dad." May and I said as we headed to the bus stop with Daniel.

"I can't wait till we get a car, so we don't have to ride the bus to school." May sighed.

When we got to school we saw Jake talking to two equally as tall boys, May and I walked up behind him. "Hey Jake." We said in unison making Jake jump and his friends laugh.

"Oh, hey May. Hey April." Jake chuckled.

"Hey guys these are my cousins April and May. May, April this is Quil and Embry." The boys Jake identified as Embry was giving me a strange look, I didn't recognize. Jake looked a little annoyed and swiftly gave Embry a jab with his elbow.

"UH!" Embry complained as he rubbed his ribs. "Seriously", Jake whined. "Sorry", Embry said as he ducked his head. "Oh, well" Jake sighed. May and I shared a questioning look.

"Hey lets go get our schedules" Quil suggested.

"Yeah, that would be best" Jake shrugged.

After collecting our schedules we compared them.

May, Quil, and I shared first period Math, while Embry had Spanish, and Jake had history.

Embry and I shared second period English, while Jake and May shared science and Quil had Spanish.

Embry, Quil, May, and I shared third period history, while Jake had Math.

We all had fourth period lunch.

May, Jake, and I shared fifth period Spanish, while Embry had gym, and Quil had science.

Embry and I shared sixth period science, while May, Jake, and Quil had English.

May, Jake, Quil, and I had seventh period gym and Embry had Math.

After comparing schedules Jake asked Embry "Hey have you seen Seth?".

"No, he said he would meet up with us at lunch." Embry answered, still staring at me with the weirdest expression on his face.

That look was beginning to annoy me, so I asked "Hey Embry, something on your mind?"

"Uh-h…..n-no" Embry stuttered and blushed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake and Quil smirking at Embry's embarrassment. For some reason this made me upset.

"Well we don't want to be late for first period, come on guys." May announced.

"Good idea May, lets go guys." Jake agreed while elbowing Embry and whispering something in his ear. Jake pulled away from Embry's ear, Embry was blushing slightly,

On our way to class May and I shared a look. We both got the meaning. That was weird.


	5. Lunch

**I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Lunch**

After history we all meet back up for lunch outside the cafeteria. First May and I showed up, then Jake and Quil, then Embry and a tall boy who looked to be the youngest of the group walked up.

I leaned over to Jake and whispered in his ear "who is the tall guy next to Embry? And why is h elooking at May with that weird look?".

"Oh May, April this is our friend Seth." Jake introduced.

"Hi", Seth said with a dazed look at May. May blushed and waved.

"Well I'm starving lets eat!" Quil bellowed.

"Yeah" Jake, Embry, and Seth agreed enthusiastically.

I noticed as Jake walked by Seth he slapped him on the back of his head. "Hey" Seth yelped. "Seriously, that's both my cousins in one….no half a day!" Jake complained.

"Sorry, you know we can't help it…" Seth exclaimed. I couldn't hear what Seth whispered at the end of his sentence.

When we got in the lunch room all four of the boys started running for the food line while May and I walked behind.

"Hey May did you see how Embry and Seth were looking at us?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it was weirding me out." May replied.

"Maybe we should ask dad about it when we get home tonight?" I offered.

"That sounds best" May replied.

When we reached the lunch table with our lunches, the boys were already wolfing down their lunches.

May and I gave each other a look and made a face while sitting down in our chairs.

"Hey, what's with the looks?" Quil questioned.

"You boys eat like a pack of wolves," May and I answered in unison.

The boys looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" May and I asked together.

"Nothing, were just told that a lot" Jake explained between fits of laughter.

"What's with the talking in unison?" Seth asked as the boys finally calmed down.

"Twin thing" May and I shrugged.

Jake just shook his head. He was used to us talking at the same time.

************Later that day************

When May and I got home, Daniel was already home and in his room, while mom and dad were sitting at the dining room table reading the paper.

"Hey dad?" May and I asked.

"Yes girls?" dad replied.

"Why would two boys at our school, who are friends with Jake look at us with weird faces and blush a lot?" We asked.

Mom looked at us with a questioning look.

"Well girls, I don't know, when the boys see it as the right they will probably tell you." Dad replied.

"Okay" May and I said.


	6. Getting to know each other

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Getting to know each other**

************ 3 months later ************

It was already December and Embry, Seth, and Quil turned out to be very nice. Embry and I have gotten to know each other better and so has May and Seth.

We're actually starting to think we love those silly boys.

Jake wasn't too happy that his friends were dating his cousins, but after Nessie talked to him, he lightened up. Embry and I have been dating for a month and a half now. May and Seth for a little less than that.

Saturday Embry and Seth are going to take May and I to meet the rest of the guys they always hang out with. He said Jake, Nessie, Rachel, and Paul will be there, too.

************ Saturday ************

Embry and Seth pulled up in Embry's old blue pick up truck.

"Hey Embry" I said while jumping in the backseat with May and pecking him on the cheek. May was doing the same to Seth.

"Hey, you ready to meet the guys?" Embry asked.

"Yeah" May and I replied as he started down the road towards Sam and Emily's.

About 15 minutes later we drove up to a little grey house with blue shutters and door with flower boxes below the windows. It was very cheery looking.

Once inside we were lead to what seemed to be the living the living room there was seven very tall men and five women. A little girl who seemed to be about seven and a little boy who looked to be about two years old were in the middle of the living room on the floor playing.

In the living room we were greeted by a women with black hair about a quarter of the way down her back with light brown eyes. She had the strangest almost claw like scars on the left side of her face.

She grabbed May and I in a hug. The guys started laughing at the looks on our faces. We were surprised to be greeted with a hug, but slowly we hugged her back.

When we pulled back I decided to speak up.

"No one in New York greets you like that unless your family."

The lady that hugged us laughed.

"Hi, I'm Emily, this is my husband Sam" she said as she stepped into the arms of a man a little shorter than Jake. He had had hard looking eyes.

"That's my son Ely and niece Claire" Emily said as she pointed to the little boyand girl on the floor. Upon hearing his name little Ely got up and walked to Emily. Claire waved from her spot on the floor next to Quil.

"Nice to meet you" May and I said in sync.

Sam gave us his hand to shake. His hand was HUGE.

"Nice to meet you" Sam said in a very deep voice,

"Now there's Brady, Collin, Jared, Leah, and Kim" Sam introduced.

"And you already know Jacob, Nessie, Rachel, Paul, and Quil"

"Yep" May and I responded.

Sam smirked and shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "Jacob was right".

After Sam mumbled that the whole room started laughing.

The others took turns coming up and shaking our hands. Everyone except Leah. She stayed in the back of the room and just nodded towards us.

After introductions everyone fell into conversations. I sat on Embry's lap and May sat on Seth's.

I noticed all the boys and Leah had cropped black hair, dark brown eyes, and the tribe tattoo on their upper right arm. Except Leah's hair was just above her shoulders, but that was the only difference and the 10 of them were abnormally tall, too.

While sitting on Embry's lap, I made a mental note about everyone to help me remember their names.

Emily- has 3 scars down the left side of her face,

Sam- hard eyes. Acts like the leader.

Jared- friend of Paul's. Always with Kim

Paul- has slight temper. Always with Rachel.

Collin- very shy. Hangs out with Brady.

Brady- very talkative. Hangs out with Collin

Kim-Dark brown hair with blue eyes.

Nessie- Pale white, bronze mid- back length hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Leah- Hangs out with the boys, has shoulder length black hair.


	7. Telling part 1

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Telling**

After an hour at Emily's talking, Embry and Seth stood up.

"May, April will you come outside with us?" Embry asked.

Everyone went quiet. May and I shared a look.

"Sure" We answered hesitantly and stood.

Jacob, Nessie, Paul, Rachel, will you come with us?" Seth asked.

The four stood and headed out the door with us. We walked down a trail till we got to a clearing in the trees. I decided to ask the question in May's and my mind.

"Embry what are we doing?"

To my surprise it was Jake who answered.

"Do you remember when you came down 10 years ago, when dad told us the legends?"

"Yeah" May and I answered.

"We were amazed by them, dad told them to us a couple of other times as bedtime stories." I finished.

"Well the legends aren't stories" Jake said.

"What are you talking about?" May and I asked.

"They're true" Embry spoke up.

"Come again?" I asked.

"They're true." Seth repeated.

"There's no way" May and I replied.

"Prove it" I demanded getting mad at them for bringing me in the woods to tell me lies.

"Ok" Embry and Seth said as they started walking towards the woods.

When they entered the woods Paul grabbed May's arms and Jake grabbed mine. May and I shared a glance.

"What are you doing?" May and I asked Jake and Paul.

"Making sure you don't run" Paul answered.

"Why would we run?" May and I asked.

As soon as the question left our mouths, two wolves came out of the woods.

The breath left my lungs and I started to struggle, wanting to get out of Jake's arms and get as far away from the wolves as possible.

"Jake let go of me!" I yelled and I could hear May yelling the same at Paul.

"No" they both answered.

The two wolves slowly were creeping forward. I now had tears running down my face and May did too.

"Jake why are you doing this?" I asked through my tears.

The grey wolf with black spots was coming towards me and the sand colored wolf was going towards May.

"Look in its eyes April" Jake said.

"No. Let go of me Jake!" I yelled.

Then Nessie was in front of me and Rachel was in front of May.

"April, just calm down, look in the wolf's eyes. When you do you will understand." Nessie coaxed.

"If I do will you let go of me?" I heard May say the same thing.

"Yes" Jacob and Paul answered.

The wolf was as tall as a horse. It got bigger the closer it got. I looked up into the wolf's eyes and the air left my lungs again. Those eyes, I knew those eyes. I had been staring into those eyes for over a month.

"Embry?" I asked.

"Seth" I heard May ask.

Both wolves nodded and as promised Jacob and Paul let go of us.


	8. Telling part 2

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Telling part 2**

************ Embry's P.O.V ************

Seth and I headed into the trees to phase.

"I can't believe she didn't believe me" I thought as I phased.

"Well she does think the legends are just stories" Seth assured.

"When they see us they will believe it." Seth continued.

Then I heard April say "What are you doing?"

"She doesn't sound impressed" Seth chuckled.

"Would you be?" I asked him.

My comment was met with silence.

Then I heard May and April ask "Why would we run?"

Seth and I walked out as they finished the question. I heard both girls gasp and knew they could see us. They both started struggling and Paul and Jacob seemed to be having hard time keeping a hold on them. Both girls were being asked to let go. Jake said for April to look into my eyes, but she yelled, no.

This sadden me. Then the tears started running down April and May's faces and Seth's and my heart broke.

Finally, Rachel and Nessie talked the girls into looking into our eyes.

When April looked into my eyes, realization crossed her face and all the struggling stopped.

"Embry?" she asked at the same time May said "Seth?"

Jacob let go of April and she slowly walked forward towards me. I held still and so did Seth to prevent scaring them.

April got about three feet away and again asked "Embry?".

Once again I nodded to tell her, yes.

She petted my face. It felt soo good. I gave her a wolfie grin and she laughed that laugh I love so much.

"Ok, I believe you now." She said.

"I'd hope so" Jake and Paul said from besides their girls.

I nodded my head toward them totally agreeing.

"Dude its getting late we should get them to the house and home before their mom flips. You know she doesn't know about any of this." Seth thought to me.

I nodded and headed towards the trees.

"Where's he going?" May and April asked.

"To phase back" Jacob answered.

Once Seth and I phased back we went to the girls.

Jake had left to go take Nessie home.

April walked to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" April apologized.

"Its ok, I wouldn't have believed it either" I chuckled.

Once we got back to the house May, April, Seth, and I said good bye to everyone after the girls explained why their eyes were red and puffy, and taken care of, so their mom didn't ask questions.

Finally, we took the girls home.

Thank God there will be no more secrets.

Now all we have to do is tell them about vampires and imprinting.


	9. Imprinting

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Imprinting**

************ April's P.O.V ************

When May and I got home we went straight to bed. The boys had showed us they were wolves and had told us that we couldn't tell anyone that didn't already know.

"I can't believe dad knew about this." I said to May.

"I know" May replied.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but they said they wouldn't hurt us." May said.

"This explains why Leah is so much like the boys" I said to myself.

"What?" May asked.

"You didn't notice?" I asked back.

"No, what do you mean?" May asked again.

"I mean the short black hair, the dark brown eyes, the abnormal height, the tribe tattoo on their upper right arm, how they stick together like a pack" I answered.

May looked to be taking in the information. "Yeah, I see it know" She said.

"But in the legends the pack only consisted of three members" She said.

I shrugged "I don't know, but there is 10 in this pack. Sam being the leader, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady." I replied.

"From the legends shifting is genetic and if Jacob's a wolf then Daniel will be one day." May said.

************ The next day ************

"Maybe, we'll talk to the boys and dad tomorrow, lets get some sleep." I said as I turned out the light.

The next morning I called Embry and he said he and Seth would pick us up at 10:00, so May and I had an hour to get ready and eat before they got here.

************ An hour later ************

When the boys pulled up May and I jumped in the back with a quiet "hi".

"Hey, the beach ok to talk?" Embry asked.

"Sure" we answered.

When we got to the beach the boys brought us to a secluded part of the beach.

"I suspect you two have questions for us?" Embry asked.

May and I nodded our heads. Cutting right to the point I spoke up.

"Shouldn't there only be three wolves instead of 10 like in the legends?" I asked.

"Do you remember from the legends, why we phase?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, when you cross the path of a vampire" I froze.

"Yes, and you already meet one." Embry said.

"What?!" May and I yelled.

"Shhh. Yes. We are such a big pack because there is a large coven of 9 vampires in Forks." Seth explained.

"Oh, great." May and I mumbled.

"They won't hurt you they drink animal blood and they are only allowed on the rez with permission." Embry explained.

"Ok, which one did we meet?" May and I asked,

"Well the coven was originally seven vampires. Do you remember Bella Swan? She visited one time while you were here 10 years ago." Seth asked.

"Yeah" May and I asked confused with what Bella had to do with this.

"Well she fell in love with one of the vampires. They got married five years ago. Well she got pregnant and had Renesmee Cullen. Bella's now a vampire and lives with the coven in Forks." Seth continued to explained.

"Wow" May and I said

"So, which one did we meet?" May asked again.

"Well you know Nessie. Nessie is just a nickname, its not her full name. Her full name is Renesmee Cullen." Embry said.

"What! Nessie a vampire. Wait, she's only five!" May and I shrieked.

The boys covered their ears. "Yeah, but only half her father is a vampire and her mother was human when she was born."

"And also did you notice how Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Rachel and Paul, Quil and Claire, and Jacob and Nessie when they're around each other they are always side by side?" Embry asked.

"Yeah" May and I said still trying to wrap our heads around vampires and Nessie.

"They're imprints" Seth said.

"What an imprint." May and I asked.

"Well its like when a wolf finds it's soul mate. Do you remember that look I gave you the first day of school when I first saw you, Seth gave the same look to May?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, they were kind of creepy." May and I said.

"Well I imprinted on you and Seth imprinted on May" Embry said.

"Oh" May and I said. May and I shared a look "Ok".

************ Embry's P.O.V ************

"Ok!" that's all the response we get. We got more reaction with them learning about the vampires.

"Dude, seriously" Seth mumbled too low for the girls to hear.

"I know" I mumbled back.

"Is Daniel going to phase?" May and April asked.

"He should when he's about 16 or 17 as long as he doesn't cross the path of a vampire." I replied.

After we finished the girls questions we stayed at the beach a while longer.

"We're having a bonfire tonight they're going to tell the legends and Sam invited the Cullens because the leader Carlisle wants to hear the legends." I told April and May.

"What time is that" May asked.

"7:00 we eat before the telling of the legends." Seth replied.

"What is the time now?" April asked.

"5:30" I said.

"We have to get home to get ready!" May squealed and Seth and I covered our ears, April put her head in her hands with an "Oh no".

"Come on, come on!" May squealed as she pulled April off the ground and started towards my truck.

"But May its just a bonfire, I don't need a makeover." April whined.

"Yes, you do!" May shrieked.

The reat of the conversation was cut off by the girls getting gin the backseat of my truck.

"Dude your sister is going to hate May if she gives her a makeover." I laughed.

"Oh great. I'll warn her." Seth sighed as I continued to chuckle the rest of the way to the truck.


	10. The Bonfire

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Bonfire**

************ April's P.O.V ************

Great May has a reason to give me a makeover,

When we pulled up to the house, May pulled me out of the backseat and almost forgot to tell the boys to wait in the living room.

Upstairs May went through my closet and pulled out a black knee length skirt and a blue long sleeved blouse with three buttons of the front.

"May, its just a bonfire" I whined,

"That's no excuse not to dress up" May replied as she pulled on a dark blue knee length skirt with a black ¾ sleeve, blouse. After we were dressed May pushed me down in the vanity chair and applied a light layer of black eye shadow and massacre with light red lipstick. After she was done with me she applied dark blue eye shadow and massacre to her eyes and dark red lipstick.

"Perfect" She said as she looked at the two of us in the mirror.

Next she handed me a pair of dark blue flats and put on a pair of black flats herself. When we walked down stairs the only people home were dad, Embry, and Seth. Mom had taking Daniel grocery shopping with her.

"You knew" May and I accused dad as we crossed our arms. Embry and Seth shifted away from dad.

"Yes and I knew they would tell you when the time was right" dad defended.

They boys shared a confused look.

"Did Uncle Billy invite you to the bonfire dad" I asked.

"Yes and I'll be there" dad replied.

Now the boys got a good look at what we were wearing and their jaws about hit the floor. Our clothes showed our thin bodies and highlighted our light brown eyes.

"Be good boys." Dad warned.

The boys sobered up and nodded.

Finally we grabbed our coats and walked out the door towards the truck.

We drove down to the beach. I love the beach. It was beautiful with the multi-hued stones and the deep blue waves that turned see through blue when the sun showed itself.

When we got there the bonfire was set up, ready for tonight. The only people not here were the elders, but other than that the pack, the imprints, and eight extremely pretty people I knew were the Cullens.

I could tell immediately tell which one was Nessie's father because of the unusually bronze hair. He looked up at me and nodded. Why would he be nodding towards me?

"You didn't tell them, did you?" The vampire with the bronze hair asked Embry and Seth.

Seth and Embry looked at each other "Oops" they said together.

The brown haired giant next to the beautiful blonde started laughing.

"This is going to be interesting." he said and the blonde next to him smacked him on the back side of his head.

May and I shared a look and shrugged.

"Hi, Bella." May and I said and waved.

Bella smiled and looked surprised, then realization crossed her face.

"Oh my, I didn't recognize you two its been 10 years." She said getting up and hugging us.

She was as hard as a rock and cold as ice, her chocolate eyes were now topaz.

"Yep" We said.

"Glad you can still do math" I teased. Everyone started laughing and Bella smiled.

"I knew Nessie's chocolate brown eyes looked familiar I just couldn't palce it till Seth said you were her mom. Bella smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to guess we need to introduce ourselves" The bronze haired boy said as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"Yes" Embry said with a guilty look on his face.

He turned to Seth "How could we forget to tell them these two important details" he asked.

Seth shrugged.

"Did you know you guys can get a more of a reaction then telling them they are imprints.

The bronze haired vampire laughed while the rest of the Cullens just chuckled.

"Nessie had more of a reaction then that and she knew about this her whole life."

"We know" Embry and Seth said looking disbelieving.

"Sorry" May and I said.

"Well I'm Edward" The bronze haired boy said as he gave us his hand to shake. He, just like his wife was hard like a rock, and ice cold.

"That's Rosalie" he said pointing to the blonde next to the brown haired giant.

She smiled and nodded to us.

"Next to her is Emmett" he said pointing to the brown haired giant. Emmett waved at us.

"Next to him is Alice and Jasper" He said gesturing to a black haired pixie sitting on the lap of a tall hard looking man with honey blonde hair. The pixie, Alice was almost bouncing with excitement and smiling hugely.

"And lastly is Esme and Carlisle" Edward said gesturing toward a caramel haired women with a heart shaped face and a man with blonde hair and gentle eyes. They looked to be the oldest of the coven in physical age.

"Nice to meet you all." May and I said together.

"I'm April" I said.

"I'm May" May said.

They smiled at us.

I looked between May and Alice and they're personalities seemed almost the same. I notice Edward doing the same and chuckling. I gave him a weird look.

"Food is ready" Emily called.

In a flash all the boys except the Cullens were at the food table.

May and I shared a look and shook our heads while rolling our eyes.

I heard Edward chuckle. May and I gave Edward a strange look.

"May we ask what the other detail is?" May and I asked together.

"Yes, you may." Edward smiled.

"Some vampires have powers. Alice can see the future the future based on decisions unless it has to do with the wolfs or Nessie see can't see them. Jasper is an empathy, he can feel and manipulate emotions. My lovely wife can shield herself and others from mental powers. Nessie can tell you her thoughts with a touch. Lastly, I can read minds." Edward explained.

"Come again" May and I said with shocked expressions. Emmett laughed.

"You heard me right." Edward said with a smirk on my face.

"Whoa." May and I said more to ourselves .

Everyone was chuckling at us.

Now Embry and Seth decided to show up with food for them and us.

I turned to Embry and Seth.

"How do you forget details like that? If I had known I have brought tin foil." I said.

The Cullens were down right laughing hysterically and the wolves and the imprints looked like they were considering it.

"It doesn't work, Emmett tried it, it doesn't work." The empathy, Jasper replied through his laughing.

"Darn it" I sighed.

The pack looked disappointed.

Edward seemed to be laughing hard because of the disappointed thoughts of the tin foil not working. Suddenly Edward stopped laughing and pouted at Bella.

"But it was very funny." Edward whined.

Bella just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok" Edward gave in.

Edward started laughing again and but pointing at Edward.

"Whipped" he choked out and the would pack was chuckling again.

Just then Nessie walked up to May and I. She smiled and put her hand on my and May's cheek.

"How much of the legends have you heard?" she thought to us.

May and I jumped back and about a foot in the air.

Right then Uncle Billy and dad showed up.

Uncle Billy must have seen what happened because he was laughing with everybody else.

"Sorry, I don't like talking unless I have to." Nessie explained.

May and I nodded our heads, our eyes as big as saucers.

Dad looked a little uneasy.

Suddenly the whole group was overcome with a wave of calm.

"What the hell was that?" dad yelped walking as far away from the Cullens as possible.

"Chris calm down nothing bad is going to happen" Uncle Billy assured.

"Yes, we assure you nothing will happen, my son was just trying to calm everybody down." Carlisle told our dad.

"Thank you Carlisle" Billy replied.

Carlisle nodded.

"Well can we try not to do that. I rather feel my own emotion" dad said, his shifting between the three Cullen boys.

Edward and Emmett pointed to Jasper who was smiling sheepishly at my dad.

"Sorry." Jasper apologized.

Dad hesitantly nodded at Jasper.

"Hey Uncle Billy" May and I said as we walked to Uncle Billy and gave him a hug.

"Hey, girls." He replied.

"Hey, pop are we going to sit around or are you going to tell the legends?" Jake asked.

"I think story telling can be arranged." Uncle Billy said as dad rolled him to the head of the circle with Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom on the left side, Old Quil Ateara, Quil's grandfather on the right with dad on Old Quil's right.

After everyone was quiet Uncle Billy started the legends and the magic of his voice set in.

************ Later ************

After Uncle Billy finished the legends May and I were leaning into the boys. 1) because it was cold and the fire wasn't enough. 2) We were tired.

"Come on Renesmee" Bella said lightly shaking Nessie.

"Ok mom" Nessie said with half open eyes.

Nessie stood with everyone else except Uncle Billy.

Edward picked up Nessie, Sam had a sleeping Ely and Quil had a sleeping Claire,

We went back with the boys because dad had to take Uncle Billy home because Jake had run here with Nessie.

Once inside the truck I asked Embry "What time is it?"

"12:30" he said wide awake.

"Mom's not going to be happy." May and I said.

"Well at least we don't have school tomorrow because of Christmas break" Seth said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that where off school till January 3rd" I replied.

When we got home May and I went to bed, mom and Daniel were already asleep.

"Goodnight May" I said.

"Goodnight April" May replied.


	11. Date

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**A/N: To Lofta1995 I'm sorry for the misinformation, but for my story line to work the boys had to be back in school. I am so sorry if this irritates anyone . From NewYorkCountry.**

**Date**

It's been three weeks since the boys showed us they were werewolves and we meet the Cullens. May and I have finally gotten used to Nessie's silent communication. We still jump slightly every time she does it though.

Today Embry and Seth are going to take May and I on a double date at the beach.

When Seth and Embry pulled up in Embry's blue pick up May and I jumped in the backseat pecking our boys on the cheek.

When we pulled up to the beach, the sun was shining for once. The ocean was a see through blue and the shore was full of people. The boys again took us to the secluded part of the beach.

"Lets play 20 questions." Seth suggested.

"We love that game!" May and I said.

"Well what's your birthday?" Seth asked.

"July 8th" May and I replied.

"When's yours?" May and I asked Embry and Seth.

"August 14th" Seth replied.

"June 27th" Embry replied

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Embry asked.

"Read." We answered.

"You guys?" May and I asked.

"We help Jake build his cars when he's not with Nessie." They replied.

"What's your favorite sport?" Seth asked.

"Baseball!" I said

"Basketball!" May replied.

"Finally! We got different answers from you two." Embry and Seth laughed.

"April we should take you to watch the Cullens play. It makes the MLB seem slow" Seth chuckled looking like he was thinking back to a different time.

"What sports do you guys like." We asked.

"Anything but sports that include the word hockey." They replied.

"What are your favorite teams?" Seth asked.

"The New York Yankees, you aren't a true New Yorker till you like the Yanks." I replied.

"Syracuse Orange, you aren't from Syracuse unless you like SU." May replied.

"Ok glad we aren't from Syracuse, we cheer for the home team." Seth replied.

"What's your favorite colors?" I asked.

"Blue" Embry replied.

"Red." Seth answered.

"Yours?" They asked.

"Blue, black, and silver." I answered.

"Pink!" May squealed.

The boys and I covered our ears,

"Sorry" May said blushing.

"Ok" Embry said.

"How many girl friends have you two had?" I asked.

"None." They both replied,

"Wow, same here." May and I said.

"Hey, do you two want to go get pizza?" Seth asked.

"Sure we answered as the boys stood up and held out a hand for each of us.

After we got pizza we went to Sam and Emily's. Collin and Brady were out on patrol. We walked in and were greeted by everyone with a smile and a wave. Leah had even started to warm up to us. She even let May give her a makeover with the rest of the girls while I slide out the back to hang out with Embry and the guys.

After we were talking for about 15 minutes Nessie phone rang and she walked out to answer it. She came back in a couple of minutes later and sat on Jake's lap.

"Hey, that was my dad he said that Aunt Alice had a vision of thunder storm tomorrow night, so were going to have a baseball game in the clearing and he invited you all to come. He said even the wolves can play if they want." She announced.

"Do you want to go?" Embry whispered in my ear.

"Sure it sounds like fun, you know I like baseball." I said back.

"Well it seems everyone agrees." Embry said.

**A/N: The baseball game will be next chapter. Should it be wolves vs. Cullens or mixed teams I can't decide. Please Review and help me decide. I would like at least 10 reviews before I put up the next chapter.**


	12. The Game

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does.**

**A/N: I haven't gotten 10 reviews I'm too nice, so I'm going to post the next chapter anyway. Thank you Lofta1995 for being my only reviewer. I enjoy hearing from you.**

**Game Time**

Tonight is the baseball, dad was letting me borrow one of his old La Push baseball hats, he was letting May wear another, and he was going to wear one. Dad was going to come and watch the game too because Uncle Billy told him it was a game to see.

Embry pulled up in a massive jeep at 4:30 because he had to hike a little ways to get to the field.

I hopped on the front with Embry and Dad and May hopped in the back. When dad wasn't looking I gave Embry a quick kiss on the lips and he had a goofy smile on his face for the rest on the ride. Embry and Seth had told us to dress warm it was going to be late when we got back and plus it was the middle of January.

May had on a pair of dark wash boot cut jeans with pink designs on the sides and pockets with a pink long sleeve and sweater and her brown north face jacket.

I was wearing black boot cut jeans with a black long sleeve with my Yankee sweatshirt and black coat.

When we got there some belchers had been set up and Emily with Ely, Rachel, Kim, Claire, Sue, Old Quil, and Leah were already sitting on them waiting for the game to start.

The boys and the Cullens were on the field. They looked to starting to pick teams.

Edward and Sam looked to be team captains.

Hey so who all are playing Carlisle said as he walked over after finishing laying down the bases. Could they really be that far apart.

"Yes April" Edward replied.

Edward's mind reading was still creepy to me.

I cringed.

"Stay out of my head, please." I thought to him.

He nodded and looked apologetic.

"Alright Edward pick first." Carlisle said breaking the silence.

"Bella" Edward replied with a smile at his wife.

Bella walked right up to Edward and gave him a quick kiss as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sam." Carlisle gestured.

"Paul" He called.

"Do you want a kiss too?" Paul replied with a smirk.

"No." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Emmett" Edward called.

"Jake" Sam called.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded her head and walked over next to Bella.

"Nessie" Sam called after Jake said something to him.

"Rosalie" Edward said.

"Embry" Sam said.

"Seth" Edward called.

"Jared" Sam said.

"Quil" Edward said.

"Carlisle" Sam said.

"Collin" Edward said.

"Jasper I guess your with us." Sam said.

"Yep." Jasper replied walking over to Sam's team.

So now the teams were. Sam, Paul, Jake, Nessie, Carlisle, Jasper, Embry, and Jared. Edward's team was Edward, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Seth, Quil, Rosalie, and Collin. The rest of us were on the bench, watching.

Sam's team was up first Sam was up. He walked to the plate and took his stance. Alice pitched the ball I don't know how Sam saw the ball, but he drilled the ball into the trees in far right field.

Sam started booking it around the bases he made it to second and the ball was there what seems to be the same second.

"Safe" Esme called.

Next up and Jake and the game continued the two teams battled for the lead. Finally in the last inning Paul made a run and they kept the lead winning 17 to 16.

************ 3****rd**** person P.O.V ************

Unbeknown to the pack or the Cullens a vampire had crossed the path of the sweetest scent he had every come across. The vampire was tall and thin with cropped red hair and of course his eyes are a vibrant red fresh from hunting.

The vampire had smelled other vampires and another scent that made his nose wrinkle, that he didn't want to get to close to.

An idea come to him then he would follow the scent back to were it came from and hope that it is away from the nasty scent.

The vampire followed the scent back to a white house with blue shutters and up two the second story into a room with light blue walls and a floral bed spread.

He jumped out the window and onto the roof to wait for the delicious scent to return.


	13. The Vampire

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**The Vampire**

************ Embry's P.O.V ************

I pulled up to the girls house with Mr. Black, May, and April. I got out to help April out of the car and took a breath through my nose and stopped died in my tracks.

I walked up to Mr. Black as quickly as possible. "Mr. Black you wouldn't happen to have a cell phone on you, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mr. Black asked.

"There is a vampire here, I need to contact the pack, so we can get it out of here." I explained as quick as possible.

Mr. Black about chucked the phone at me. "Girls back in the Jeep." Mr. Black told the girls.

"Why?" They asked.

"Just get back in the vehicle." Mr. Black told them again.

"Is my wife and son in the house and are they okay?" Mr. Black asked.

"Your wife and Daniel are inside and I hear they're heart beats. I don't think they know someone's here with them." I assured him.

"Okay call the pack, get them down here." He told me quickly.

I opened the phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sam, its Embry. I'm at April and May's house there is a vampire here you might want to involve the Cullens in this." I whispered into the phone not wanting the girls or the vampire to hear my phone call.

"We will be right there, Jake already has the Cullens coming on foot to the house." Sam said back into the phone.

"Good see you in a minute." I said back into the phone has I closed the phone.

"Mr. Black here is your phone." I said as I opened the door to hand the phone back to him. He nodded and took the phone.

"I'm going to go phase I will be in that tree line." I said and headed to the trees, the girls were just giving me a confused look.

I phased and heard the pack about a hundred feet away and the Cullens walking up to me.

"Embry, this vampire isn't going to be easy to get rid of, April is his singer." Edward explained.

"Oh great." I thought to him. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Where is he?" I asked Edward.

"He's up on the roof." Edward said.

"I'll flush him out." Emmett said with a goofy grin.

I nodded and nodded my head towards the house.

************ Robert's P.O.V (the vampire)************

I've been sitting on this roof for an hour. Finally a jeep is pulling up the drive way. Inside the jeep there was a boy, a man, and two girls.

The boy got out of the jeep and stopped died in his tracks. Then he rushed over to the man asking for a phone. The two girls stopped walking to watch what was happening. The wind was blowing so that I couldn't smell which one had the sweet scent.

The boy got on the phone and started whispering so that I couldn't even hear him. While he was on the phone the man told the girls to get back in the jeep. What is going on? When the boy was done on the phone he handed it back to the man and took off into the woods, but the man and girls stayed in the jeep. It was about five minutes then suddenly there was a vampire who stood about 6'5" and was muscled like a serious weight lifter.

"Hello, Robert." He said.

How did he know my name?

I started backing up and almost fell off the roof.

"How do you know my name?" I asked this vampire.

"My friend told me." He replied like he said this everyday.

************* Emmett's P.O.V ************

I had this guy shaking in his shoes. He almost fell off the roof when I called him by his name.

I just kept walking closer until finally he jumped off the roof and ran into the woods. Then the chase began. Man was he fast, but Edward was faster and had him in a head lock before he got a mile away.

The wolf pack and the rest of us run up to Edward.

"Why are you doing this? I want that blood, let me go!" The vampire said struggling, so Jasper and I grabbed his arms and legs to keep him from getting away.

Embry walked up and Edward translated.

"You will never hurt another human. And you are not going to be drinking my girl or any other human every again because this is your last day." Edward translated.

He was creeping me out.

And with that Edward let go of the vampire's head and Embry ripped off the vampire's head and we helped him finish him off.

After the vampire was set a blaze, Embry started to walk back to the house. It was a good day.


	14. Aftermath

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Aftermath **

************* Embry's P.O.V ************

I walked back out and the girls and Mr. Black were still in the car. I went back into the trees and came back out in my human form. Only then did Mr. Black get out the car with the girls. Emmett then walked out of the trees behind me.

"Thanks for the loan Emmett." I said to him as I threw him the keys.

"No problem." Emmett replied before jumping in and heading home.

"What is going on, Embry?" April asked.

"There was an unknown vampire on the roof waiting for you to come home, you were his singer." I explained.

"There was a vampire here with mom and Daniel inside the whole time." The girls whisper yelled.

"Yeah we got him." I said.

"Go inside you can go to bed, now." I told them. When Mr. Black pasted me he nodded his head and patted my shoulder.

"They will probably want to go to Emily's tomorrow, so they can freak out." Mr. Black told.

"Ok sir." I replied, gave April a kiss and walked into the trees and phased and staked out the house the rest of the night to make sure they were ok.

************ April P.O.V ***********

I walked into the house and went up to my room and flopped on the bed. Why would that vampire want me died. What was the word Embry said I was to him. Oh. A singer. What is a singer?

I walked down to the living room to talk to dad. I saw dad look up and I signaled for him to talk to me in the kitchen.

"Dad, what is a singer?" I aked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Dad told me.

"Why don't you ask Embry tomorrow." Dad suggested.

"Ok" I said and kissed him on the cheek and went to bed. Before turning out the light I looked out the window and saw my gray wolf with black spots.

************ The next day ************

I woke up the next morning and knew I had to talk to Embry. When May got up I told her and we went down stair after we got ready. After breakfast I called Embry. He was going to come and pick May and I up and take us to Sam and Emily's.

When we got to Sam and Emily's I told May to go inside to Seth. I turned around to Embry.

"Lets go for a walk." I said.

Embry nodded and lead me into the woods.

When we got far enough into the woods I stopped and decided to ask.

"What is a singer?"

"A singer to a vampire is when a human's blood sings to them. You were a singer to the vampire that was on your roof. Your blood was so sweet to him he just had to have and he would've if it was just your dad that brought you home." Embry explained.

"What is going to happen now? I'm going to have a vampire chasing me around for the rest of my life?" I asked starting to panic.

"No, there is not going to be a vampire chasing you fir the rest of your life. We killed him, there will be no threat. This just made us realize how a small lapse in security can endanger the entire pack. There at all times will be two wolves on patrol at all times." Embry said in a cold voice that I didn't recognize and made me a little scared of that voice.

"There is no reason to be afraid now, your safe." Embry said as he grabbed me in a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Why was that vampire here." I asked.

"Edward said he crossed your scent while we were at the baseball game and that he hadn't been in range for him to hear the other vampire and Alice hadn't seen him because the vampire's future was involved with us, the wolves. Other than that we don't know." Embry explained.

"We should get back before the pack and your sister start to worry." Embry said and we started back to the house.


	15. Graduation

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Graduation**

************ April's P.O.V ************

It has been 5 months since the vampire tried to attack me and was killed by the Cullens and the pack. Today is graduation. 13 long years of school has paid off, May and I are going to a college in Port Angeles, so we don't have to lead the boys. I'm going to get a degree in nursing and May is going to get a degree in fashion. No surprise.

Ely turned 3 four months ago, Jared and Kim got engaged three months ago, the wedding in going to be in June next year, Paul and Rachel got engaged last month, and lastly Emily and Sam just found out they are expected twins in seven months.

When the procession of graduates started it moved fast. The principal was long winded. We were done with graduations everyone went to the local diner, except May, Embry, Seth, and I we were having dinner at our house where mom was cooking up a storm to feed the boys, dad, Daniel, herself, May, and I.

When we were done the boys stayed a little later, then had to go because they had patrol tonight. Daniel was now fourteen and showing signs of phasing he had grown a foot sense January and his temp had gone up a little too.

"Dad what are we going to do about mom? She's the only one who doesn't know about ant of this. How are we going to explain if Daniel phases in front of her, him being out late, or the high body temperature that would mean a normal person would be died?" I asked.

"We're going to have to tell her." Dad sighed.

"If that stupid vampire hadn't come around the house we wouldn't have to do this so early." Dad sighed frustrated and pulling slightly on his hair.

"When?" I asked.

"When Daniel gets a little closer to phasing." Dad answered.

"Can we get Embry and Seth in on this? You know she isn't going to believe it unless she sees it and we don't want Daniel to do it." I said.

"Yeah, that will be best." Dad replied.

I walked upstairs to talk to May. I told her what dad and I where talking about and she agreed. We agreed that we would tell the guys tomorrow about the plan. I know Embry would be sympathetic because he was yelled at by his mom every time he had to patrol late because of her not knowing about the pack.

Embry had been getting yelled at a lot since the vampire came back in January because he had been pulling extra patrols because he wanted to know I was safe at all times.

************ The next week************

I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Mom was in an accident two days ago.

*********** Flash back**********

I was sitting at home with Embry, we were watching a movie, Daniel, May and Seth were up stairs.

The started to ring. I looked on the caller ID and saw it was dad's cell phone.

"Hey dad." I answered the phone.

"April, May, Daniel, and you have to come down to the hospital in Forks. Your mother has been in an accident and its not looking good." Dad sid in a hurried voice just above a whisper.

"We will be just there." I said into the phone and ran to the stairs. Embry was right behind me trying to find out what was wrong.

"May, Daniel, hurry up we have to get to the hospital." I yelled up the stairs in a panicked voice.

Daniel and May came rushing down the stairs with Seth on their heels.

"What happened?" May asked as we all were getting our coats on and were rushing to get in the vehicles.

"Mom was in an accident. Dad called and said to get to the hospital, it wasn't looking good." I said as my eyes started to tear up.

I tried to get in the driver's side of my car but Embry stopped me and put me in the passenger's side and he got in the drivers side. May, Seth, and Daniel got in Seth's truck with Seth driving and we rushed to the hospital.

We walked in to see dad in tears and looking defeated.

"No." May and I said.

Dad looked up and shook his head.

May and I walked over to him in tears and hugged him letting all the tears flow. Daniel stood where he was with a look of shock on his face.

********** End flash back **********

We had found out later that it was a drunk driver. He had just left the bar and had run a red light and hit mom head on. The doctors said she was lucky to live as long as she did after the accident. It is going to be a long week.


	16. The Funeral

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**The Funeral**

Today was the funeral. I'm hoping Daniel decides to come. After we were allowed to see mom and say goodbye. When we saw the condition mom was in Daniel started to shake. Embry and Seth saw him start shake and each grabbed an arm and took him outside. He phased for the first time on July 20th.

Since then we haven't seen Daniel. The pack has been telling us that Daniel is dealing with his grief and that he was freaking out. They said their voices in his head didn't even register in his. Two days ago it finally registered in his head that it wasn't only his thoughts he was hearing.

The pack said he freaked even more till they got in front of him and explained everything. They said he knows about the funeral they are just trying to get him calmed down enough.

The funeral is in two hours no one from my mom's side is going to be there besides my cousin Johnny, he's 24 he's parents died in a car accident seven years ago. He lived with us for awhile, till he went to college.

Just then dad arrived with Johnny is the passenger side. May and I walked out and hugged Johnny.

"How are you two holding up?" Johnny asked.

"As well as to be expected." We replied.

We lead Johnny to the guest room he would be staying here for a couple of days.

Just then the door bell rang and I went to answer it.

When I opened the door, it was Seth, Embry, and Daniel. I sighed in relief and hugged my brother with all my might.

"May you need to get out another outfit." I called.

I took a good look at my brother he was at least another foot taller. Around 6'4" now. His eyes seems tortured.

May walked around the corner and hugged Daniel, kissed Seth on the lips and walked up stairs to pick out Daniel's outfit. I grabbed Embry's hand and lead him and Seth into the kitchen.

"Johnny, this is Embry and this is Seth." I said introducing the three.

Johnny stood up and shook hands with Embry and Seth.

"Which one of you is which boyfriend?" Johnny asked.

Embry grabbed my hand May was coming into the kitchen and Seth grabbed May's.

Johnny nodded in understanding.

An hour later we headed to the church we were all dressed in black.

Sam was letting the Cullens come. We had Alice plan the funeral none of us could take planning it.

We walked in and we were grabbed in hugs by all the girls and sad nods by the guys.

The funeral wasn't long but it seemed to be the longest hour of my life.

When the funeral was done and mom was buried in the La Push cemetery, we went home. Mom would never know about the pack.


	17. Continuing

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Continuing **

************ Three months later ***********

It has been three months since the accident. Daniel has gotten used to life with the pack and everyone gets along great and the best news is Both Leah and Daniel have found their imprints. Daniel imprinted on a girl in his class name Kareese, but she goes by Reese for short.

Leah imprinted Johnny when he was here so now every member of my alive family knows about the wolfs. Emily and Sam found out that they are going to have two baby girls.

Rachel and Paul eloped last week and are on their honeymoon in Seattle, just in case Paul is needed on pack business.

College is going well and May and I are getting better at talking about mom. Daniel still has some problems but Reese is helping him and he's getting better, he was closest to mom by being the youngest.

I hope he will eventually be all better, but for now he is still vey mad about the drunk that killed mom. The drunk has been put in jail for driving while intoxicated and vehicular man slaughter. He was charged and we will be serving life in jail. Served him right.

Today Embry said that he wanted to take me out on a date dad didn't seem to want to let me go on this date and neither did Daniel, but May was about jumping off the walls about it. I don't get how on edate can get so many reaction. Its not like we haven't gone on dates before.

************ Later that afternoon ************

Embry pulled up the drive way and I met him at the door. Dad decide to join me at the door to wait for Embry. Embry told me to dress up for this date. So I was wearing a knee length dress that was green on the top and black on the bottom and had green two inch heels on.

Embry came to the door and took my hand and kissed like a real gentle man.

"Good evening Miss. Black. Good evening Mr. Black." Embry greeted bringing a smile to my face.

"Be good." That's all dad said before walking into the kitchen to cook dinner for May and Daniel.

"What was that about?" I asked looking after my dad with a confused look.

Embry shrugged. "That's get going we have reservations." He said.

We walked out into the rain and Embry held the door open for me to get into his truck. When I was in he walked around and got in.

Embry was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue button up shirt.

"You clean up nice." I complemented him, with a smile.

"So do you." He said with a smirk.

When we arrived at the diner it was a very location. Right by the ocean. Today was one of those rare days its sunny, so we could see the sun setting over the water. It was beautiful.

After dinner we went back out to the truck and Embry seemed nervous.

"The beach okay to continue tonight?" Embry asked.

"Sure, are you alright Embry, you seem nervous about something?" I asked.

"Everything is alright." He asked.

When pulled up on the beach I took off shoes and left them in the truck. Embry lead me to the secluded part of the beach. It seemed every time we came we came here we went to the secluded part.

Embry seemed even more nervous.

"Embry are you sure your alright you seem really nervous?" I asked starting to get worried.

"Everything's fine, I just have something I want to ask you." Embry said.

"Ok" I said stretching out the word.

"April Julia Black I have been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. You have my heart in your hands. Will you marry me?" Embry said going down on one knee and pulling out a diamond ring.

"Oh my god." I said covering my mouth.

"Yes" I said smiling and hugging Embry.

"Yes, a million times yes." I said.

Embry smiled and stood up and put the diamond on my finger.

"This is why you and my family were acting so weird about this date." I said.

You couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Yes, lets get you home. May wants to see the ring she has been bugging me about it a week now." Embry said rolling his eyes and started leading me back to the truck.

"When I got home May was the first one to jump on me. Let me see it." She said as soon as she was done hugging me and grabbed my left hand to see it. The ring had a round diamond in the center with three small diamonds on each side.

May pulled up the ring and gasped.

"Embry, I didn't know you had such good taste in rings." May said.

"Sis, your so lucky, that ring is gorgeous." May said still in awe.

"Thanks."

"We need an engagement party!" May squealed.

We all covered our ears. May grabbed her phone and started making calls to plan an engagement party.

"Congratulations sis." Daniel said and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Daniel." I replied hugging him back.

During the whole time Embry never let go of my hand and had a smug smile on his face.

Dad came up and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said giving him a hug.

Dad walked up to Embry. "You take care of my girl." Dad said

I went to bed that night feeling like luckiest girl on the world.

**A/N: If you want to see April's ring it's on my profile.**


	18. The Wedding

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**The Wedding**

************ One year later ************

In the past year I have, moved, meet the love of my life, found my cousin, boyfriend, friends, and brother were wolves, vampires and only a few are human, been almost attacked by a vampire, lost my mom, and proposed to. It has been one heck of a year.

Rachel's 5 months pregnant, a little boy, Emily had Kristie and Caroline August 26th, Kim and Jared got married and just found out they're expecting as well. Seth proposed to May last month. She is so excited.

Today is my big day. My wedding dress was an A-line with embroidery and lace down the whole, it has cap sleeves, and a sweet heart neck line. I decided I would wear my mother's sapphire necklace. It had two hearts one bigger than the other the outer heart is silver and the inner one is gold with a sapphire heart in the middle. It's my something borrowed and something blue. Where my dress and ring are my something new.

Sam let the Cullens come Nessie and Bella are my bridesmaids along with Kim, Rachel and Leah. May is my maid of honor. Claire is my flower girl.

Embry has Seth, Jared, Quil, Daniel and Sam as his groomsmen. Jake is his best man. Little Ely is our ring bearer.

The bridesmaids dresses were a royal blue with two inch thick straps that went their knees. Little Claire's was a mini version of the bridesmaid dresses.

The wedding was being held on the beach mid-day. Alice said it was going to be one of the rare sunny days.

The theme of the wedding was blue so the boys had their black tuxes with blue button up shirts underneath. The flowers were blue and white.

The music started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen down the isle. Then the music changed and dad gripped a little tighter to my arm.

"I love you daddy." I said before we headed down the isle.

"I love you to." Dad said.

We started walking down the and when my eyes connected with Embry I smiled brightly and he smiled back. When I got to the end of the isle the preacher asked.

"Who gives away this bride?"

"I do" Dad replied and kissed me on the head and went to sit. Then I stood next to Embry and we started the vows.

"I, April Black, take you, Embry Call, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." I repeated after the preacher.

Then Embry repeated after the preacher.

"I, Embry Call, take you, April Black, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He repeated.

Embry and I exchanged rings.

Then the preacher announced to the group around us.

"I now pronoun you by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Before the preacher could finish the last syllable we were kissing, trying to show the other how much we loved each other in one kiss.

When we broke apart the audience cheered and clapped.

After the wedding we had the reception on the beach. We danced all night with all of guests.

After the reception Embry and I got in his old truck and he drove us to Seattle for our honeymoon. And the rest of our forever started there.

**A/N: pictures of the wedding dress, necklace, and bridesmaid's dresses are on my profile.**


	19. Baby, baby

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Baby, Baby**

************* 2 months later ************

It has been two months since the wedding. Embry and I bought a house between his mom's house and dad's house. It was 2 story, white like my house with red shutters. There were four bedrooms on the second floor, a bathroom on each floor, the kitchen, dining room, and living room were on the first floor.

Embry is working at the garage with all the other pack members, Seth has graduated high school, May and Seth are going to be married September 20th this year, the theme of May's wedding is pink and all the boys are dreading the pink tuxes.

Little Kristie and Caroline are starting to walk. Rachel looks about ready to pop. Rachel and Paul are going to name they're little boy Wyatt, and Jake proposed to Nessie. I heard Edward wasn't to impressed about this fact, they will be getting married before they leave for Alaska not year in June.

And I have some news that no one knows not even Edward the past two times I saw Edward and knew about my little secret. I kept my mind from the subject. Although he knows something is up because he gave me suspicious looks each time.

The big news is I'm expecting. I'm going to tell Embry tonight. I have a doctor's appointment next week, so I have to tell him.

Later when Embry came home I had his favorite meal on the table and a wrap present in my pocket.

When he came in I was finishing getting us drinks and he came up behind we and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good evening Mrs. Call." Embry said as he kissed the side of neck.

"Fine Mr. Call." I said back.

"Your night is going to get better after dinner Mr. Call." I said.

"Oh really?" He asked raising eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out." I told him back.

We sat down and had our meal, than after the dishes were done I lead Embry into the living room.

"What is going to make my night better?" He asked as he sat down.

I pulled the present out of my pocket.

"A present? Did I forget something?" He asked.

I shook my head and pointed to the present.

Embry opened it and inside was a positive pregnancy test and a rattle that said congratulation daddy on it.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as I nodded my head.

"Were having a baby!" Embry said as he jumped up and grabbed me in a hug. The smile on his face was huge and I don't think anything tonight could take away the smile.

Embry got down on his knees and lifted my shirt to expose my still flat stomach.

"Hey, baby, I'm your daddy." Embry said. I just stood there smiling at the picture.

"I have a appointment next week. You going to come with me?" I asked.

"Yes." Embry said going me a look like duh.

"Were telling people for a little while longer." I said

"And when the guys find out tell them not to tell anyone." I told him.

He nodded, kissed my stomach and put my shirt down.

"I'm going to be a daddy" Embry said as he kissed me.

************ The next week at the doctor's************

We are sitting in the waiting room filling out paper work. After we were done with the paper work it was only two minutes before we got called in. The doctor introduced himself as Dr. Jeffers. He had me get on the examination table and pull up my shirt and he put a jelly that was freezing on my stomach.

The doctor put the ultrasound on and on the screen was our baby and the heart beat. It sounded like it had an echo.

"Why does it sound like there's an echo?" I asked.

"Hold on a minute?" The doctor said as he started looking.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Call it looks like your having twins.

"What?" Embry and I said at the same time.

"Twins" The doctor repeated and then it registered in Embry's brain and I was being kissed.

"Twins." He said with a smile on his face.

"Twins." I repeated smiling back.

As we were walking out of the appointment something dawned on me.

"I'm not going to be able to hide this for long now." I told Embry and he shrugged.

"The guys wouldn't be able to hide a secret for long anyway." He replied

************ 1 month later *************

Embry did a good job of hiding his thoughts for awhile, but about two weeks ago he accidentally slip and the whole pack was on the doorstep wanting to know why they weren't told before.

Today we are going revel the bump that is now very prominent on my abdomen. Dad, Daniel, and Embry's mom were going to be there too. Daniel is the only pack member that doesn't know yet.

We are heading to Emily's house for dinner. Everyone that knows about the pack and Mrs. Call are going to be there.

After dinner we all went into the living room we got an announcement Embry said as he and I stood in the doorway.

" You want to show them?" Embry asked smiling at me.

I nodded and unzipped my sweatshirt and every ones eyes went to the bump and there was a gasp that went through the air. Then suddenly I was bombarded by hugs and congratulations.

"Do you know the sex, yet?" Emily asked after everyone had settled down.

"A boy and a girl" Embry answered smiling.

"Twins?" Everyone questioned.

We just nodded our heads.

"How di you keep that detail to yourself?" Sam asked.

"We knew about the pregnancy but no it being twins." Jared added.

"You guys knew?" Everyone that didn't know asked looking a little mad at them.

"We were told to keep our mouths shut." Collin said in their defense.

"How far along?" May asked

"Three months" I said.

"Those are going to some spoiled kids." May said and no one challenged it because we all knew she was going to make it her mission in life.

After most of the elders had left I asked.

"I wonder how the Cullens and especially Edward are going to react to not being informed when I knew?" I asked.

"He is going to be shocked." Sam said.

No one besides him family are able to keep secrets from him." Seth said.

"Oh well" I shrugged.


	20. Family

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**The family**

************* 3 months later ************

It has been three months since we announced we were expected and now there is no way to hide it. Rachel and Paul had they're little man Wyatt two months ago. And Kim is 7 months along with a little girl they are going to call Melinia. Jake and Nessie had a small wedding last week, Jake and Nessie are going to be staying an extra year in La Push. May and Seth's wedding was the total opposite it involved every one and everyone was in pink.

Daniel and Reese are in are in their junior year of high school.

Embry and I decided he and I would pick names and I would pick and not tell him until the pack couldn't find out because we wanted the names to be a secret. I decided it would be Embry Trevor Call and Evelyn Taylor Call.

La Push has been quiet for a while now no vampires or death since mom's accident. I hope it stays like this.

Dad has been coming over more and more to check on us since Daniel imprinted and he started dating Reese. I think he's lonely and should try dating but he said he's going to use this time to get closer to his brother.

Uncle Billy is still doing ok. La Push is still the quiet little town that is always rainy.

The Cullens have already started talking about going to Alaska because they are going in June.

When Edward heard the thoughts about the surprise he was shocked that no one had let it slip.

He complemented us for being so good at it even though it was grudgingly.

Bella smiled and gave me a hug and Rosalie looked a little upset but wished me well.

Life is perfect.

**A/N: I know this one was short but the next one will be at least a little longer.**


	21. Epilouge: 25 years

**I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Epilogue: 25 years**

It has been 25 years since I married Embry. We have had three children Evelyn Taylor Call and Embry Trevor Call age 24, and Ephraim Thomas Call age 22.

Sam and Emily stayed with their three kids. Ely Samuel age 28, and Kristie Riley and Caroline Marie age 25. Sam stopped phasing 20 years ago to not miss any of his children's lives. Jacob has taken over control of the pack.

Jared and Kim had a girl and a boy. Melinia Kelly age 23 and Jared Richard Jr. age 19.

Rachel and Paul have Wyatt Paul age 25 and Meagan Melanie age 21.

Nessie and Jake had a little girl who they named Sarella Josielee who is now 16. She can share her thoughts like her mom and shield her mind like her grandmother.

May and Seth had four kids. Sadie Julia age 22, Carrie June age 19, Jaden Morgan age 17, and Holden Rider age 16.

Daniel and Reese got married two years out of high school. They only had a son name Christopher William age 15.

Leah and Johnny had two boys Johnny Harry age 17 and David Nathan age 15.

Quil and Claire got have been married 21 years now and have three kid. Samantha age 20, Derek 17, and little Leann age 12.

All of the boys have become wolves because the Cullens come frequently. And trying to keep the imprints straight is work.

Ely imprinted on Evelyn. They have been married five years with Mary Ann age four and Anthony Ethan age six months.

Embry Jr. imprinted on Melinia. They have been married four years and have Kaliegh Rain age two.

Ephraim imprinted on a girl named Katie. They have been married a year and are expecting a little boy, they are going to name Ryan Michael.

Wyatt imprinted on Kristie. They have been married five years and have Emma Noel age three.

Jaden imprinted on Caroline.

Johnny Jr. imprinted on Meagan.

Jared Jr. imprinted on Sadie. They will be getting married in June.

Holden imprinted on a girl named Marie.

David imprinted on Leann.

Christopher imprinted on Samantha.

And lastly Derek imprinted on Carrie.

The family had expanded immensely over the past 25 years. I can't wait to watch it expand even more and with the love of my life. Embry.


End file.
